Always will
by Elven Twins
Summary: Slightly AU, Buffy is attending UCLA and hasn't seen the scoobies in 5 years, till the night when her friends make her go to a costume party dressed as a devil and she meets an angel. Lost of sadness (B/S)


AN: This is basically what happens to the scoobies and what happens when Spike and Buffy meet up after five years of not seeing each other. For imagination sake, lets pretend that Dawn is ten during season seven(but the same things are happening) and therefore 15 when this takes place and that Spike left after season six but didn't get a soul, he got his chip out. He came back to fight the final battle and then left again.  
Devils and Angels  
  
Three inch knee high red boots, red net stockings, tight read leather mini skirt, red low cut top with angel sleeves and her golden blond locks highlighted with red piled on her head held back by two horns. She was the perfect seductress, with the ideal 'come hither' look., and she was bored out of her mind.  
  
She couldn't believe they forced her, literally held her down and forced her, to come here. The music was too loud, the people too drunk, and there was no one there without a girlfriend or boyfriend. She had consented to standing next to the drink counter watching people dance and get bored. When the song ended and many of the guys, bored with the girls they came with, were searching for fresh bait.  
  
"Wanna dance?" said a Roman solider next to her. He wasn't bad looking with his black hair and green eyes and short tunic. She decided to give it a try.  
  
"Fine." she nodded. The wandered out and started moving in time to the music. Her back against his front. Back and forth, back and forth in time. The song merged into another and they kept the same motion with a faster time. The songs kept on merging and she kept on dancing till three new guested walked in: a witch, a demon, and an angel.  
  
She stopped the movements with her partner and walked towards the angel. He was wearing white jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, real feathered wings, and a halo placed perfectly atop his white hair. It was ironic how you could assume someone was evil, and tell your self that they were evil, but in the right clothing they appeared to be a gift of God.  
  
She looked down at his feet and grinned. He was still wearing his combat boots. Typical. She walked to him as he looked up and saw her. He grinned a evil grin that fitted his costume perfectly and walked into the crowd. She followed.  
  
"Milady, I was wondering if I may have this next dance." she jumped as she heard his voice so close to her. She felt his coldness enveloping her and turned slowly to face her . What is this world coming to, she thought as he put his arms around her waist and swayed gently back and forth. She moved her hands around his neck and moved in closer.   
  
Soon they were pressed against each other, her head in his shoulder, his mouth next to her ear.  
  
"I like the horns" he whispered "They match you"  
  
"And your halo, that's a surprise."  
  
"Invitation said 'come as you aren't' You must have not read it correctly" His voice was deep and smooth, rich like chocolate. Utterly intoxicating..  
  
She couldn't remember walking there but somehow they got to the kitchen. What's wrong with me? She thought, I'm supposed to hate him, not seduce him. Wait, who's seducing who?  
  
He looked at her for a long time and after what felt like an eternity, bent down and merged his lips with hers. She had forgotten the taste, the feeling, the passion, and she never wanted to forget again. She locked herself on to him, breathing though her nose and sometimes not even breathing at all. All that mattered was that she had him. The hotness in her lips made up for the frozen feeling in his own, making it a perfect mix of hot and cold.  
  
A Chinese emperor came in to get a snapple, he was not completely surprised by what he saw but none the less, left with out his drink.  
  
They clung to each other never wanting to let go. She reached up for another kiss but caught his cheek instead. She began planting little butterfly kisses all up and down his neck and ear, savoring the taste.  
  
"It's four in the morning, I've got to go" He gave her one last touch of the lips and pushed away.  
"Daylight and all, you know."  
  
She got up from where she had been leaning against a toaster oven. "Two more hours, it's fine, stay awhile."  
  
"I need to go, you need to go. We both need to go"  
  
"I don't need to go" she pouted  
  
"Yes, you do"  
  
"May I walk with?" she held out her arm for him to take and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine, come on" he grabbed her arm and lead her though the crowd to the street.  
  
They walked out into the night sky. They walked along the street in silence for about ten minutes till he finally spoke.  
  
"Leaving tomorrow you know"  
  
She glanced up at him "No, I didn't know. Where to?"  
  
"Back home," a slight chuckle, " if that's what you want to call it"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To get away? Not quite sure"  
  
"Why'ja come down to the party?"  
  
He laughed "Got an invitation, I know quite a few people and all, my life doesn't revolve around you. At least it hasn't been for the past five years"  
  
"Doesn't mean you haven't been welcome." She said. She looked up at him and smiled but he didn't see, he was looking out into space. After about five minutes he spoke.  
  
"Nice outfit, get it all at the I-am-a-whore shop or did you just have it lying around?  
  
"I had bits and pieces, of it, bought the boots and the horns though. Not that you or your costume was expected either"  
  
"I suppose it wasn't, was it? But as I said, 'come as you aren't'. I knew you would be there and I wanted you to see what I am not" She stopped and looked at him. He stopped as well.   
  
"Strange, I only see what you are."  
  
"Yeah, well your special. Ah see, here we are. Crypt sweet crypt." he walked up to the door and opened it. "Want in or not?"  
  
"Thanks" she said as she walked in. "You know, those wings really match you"  
  
"Yeah, I bet. Make your self at home" He took off his wings and halo and lay down the bed staring at the ceiling with an engraving of the battle field of heaven and hell.  
  
This was different than his other crypt, no downstairs. Just a bed with a tv at the bottom, a chest in the corner, no doubt with his clothes and weapons in it, and table with a half filled glass next to his bed. What caught her attention was a suitcase in the corner that was filled to the brim with the contents of the chest.  
  
She lay down next to him on the bed and took off her boots and horns and put her head on his shoulder. This is how it should be, curled up next to him forever. He put his arm around her, pulled her close and sighed.  
  
"How's the university?"  
  
"Oh, fine. I like the campus and it's much nicer than UC Sunnydale."  
  
"That's nice." She nodded "You still slaying?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't go on patrol every night anymore but I do so about once a week. Not many vamps in LA, really. Giles sometimes calls about a demon, but not often. How long you been living here?"  
  
"Around 3 years now. Have a run in with the great gelled one yet?"  
  
"Actually in all 5 years not once. I haven't even given him a moments thought till now, really"  
  
"That's comforting," He smiled and looked at her.  
  
"You still feeding?" she turned and curled up closer so her hand was on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, same blood lust as before. I miss the hunt though. The fighting, the chase, the screaming. I sometimes wish I could have a fight with a slayer again. Kill one and bask in the glory. Sad thing is, I know them all. Don't wanna kill em"  
  
"Hey, you're feeding off human blood and I don't stake you so you don't kill me, okay?"  
  
"Fair enough. How are things with the rest of the scoobies?"  
  
"Good enough. Willows got a new girlfriend and is moving to New York City, Xander and Lena have officially adopted Dawn, and Lena's expecting her first child in May. Um . . . Giles is just living on his estate, growing old and raising horses. Not much else. I'm here, majoring in Philosophy and Greek literature." she paused to glance at his eyes "And you're moving back to London."  
  
"Yeah, I am. Something wrong with that?"  
  
"No, I'm just going to miss you"  
  
"Since you moved here we haven't seen each other till tonight."  
  
"Still, I liked knowing you were close."  
  
"Feelings are mutual. Now sleep, tomorrow's Sunday and I'm leaving at 7 pm, so we'll sleep till then, okay?"  
  
She nodded, She liked the feeling of the cold unmoving flesh beneath her. In an instant she was asleep, dreaming of life in '03 and how they have moved on from there. Anya dying, Xander marrying, Kennedy dying, Willow moving on from her and Tara, getting accepted at collage, moving to Los Angeles. Life being so much different. He was finally leaving.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
She woke to soft cold lips on hers. He stood up and smiled. He was dressed as she remembered him, all black, with the black boots and duster. But there was something different, he was carrying a suitcase, the suitcase in the corner. And in his pocket there was the end of a plane ticket. She jumped up and fell into his arms. She couldn't stop the tears from spilling. He put an arm around her.  
  
"You'll be fine, I'll be fine. Don't worry, you won't even notice I'm gone."  
  
The tears spilled and her body shook from the emotional pain. "You said you'd never leave me. You promised"  
  
"And have I left you? Will I leave you? No. I'll never leave you. I'll always be right here" He put his hand on her heart.  
  
"Why can't you stay? Why can't you move back to Sunnydale or, or," she was crying to hard, she could barley speak "Santa Cruz...somewhere...somewhere, near."  
  
The was a honk outside. He turned "The cab is here, I have to go, luv. You'll live, you'll live a long and happy life."  
  
Another honk. "Here" He pulled a pencil and an envelope out of his jacket. He crossed out something on it and handed it to her. "Open it when I leave."  
  
She hugged him one last time and pulled his head down to hers. It wasn't a sweet sensual kiss. It was a craving. A craving for each other, she tasted the cigarets, the leather, the whiskey, and the tears, her tears. He hugged her close to him, picked up his suitcase and just as he was walking out the door, the turned.  
  
"I love you, and I always will. Remember that, always will" He walked out and got in the cab. "LAX please, thanks" and the cab door closed and drove away.  
  
"I love you too" she sat down, in the middle of the graveyard, and burst into full on sobs. He was finally gone.  
  
Dear Buffy,   
I love you with all of my heart, and always will.  
  
Spike  
  
  
  
  
Finis 


End file.
